how my life changed
by REALLYCRAZYJAY
Summary: this the rewrite of when my life changed and i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and stitch. I only own this storyline and my character jay.**

When my life changed forever.

Chapter 1

A new life.

Jay had a completely ordinary life, He had several good friends, live with his parents, worked a decent paying job and attended church regularly. His was mad at his friends because he did not get hang around them much at all because they were ether working or with their girlfriends. One day he was going somewhere to meet some of his friends for once in a long while and he was going through a traffic light where a truck sped through the light and hit the driver side of his car. Everything went black and then he heard this voice say, "I am giving you a new life.

Jay asked "why?"

The voice said, "You are supposed to be dead but I saved your life."

Jay asked, "Who are you?"

The voice said, "You will find out soon enough."

Jay asked, "What do you mean?"

There was no answer from the voice.

Jay said "hello."

Jay then woke up and He was laying near the woods behind a house where he then started to look around to figure out where he was. He noticed to the left was what appeared to be a space ship. He then looked at the house and immediately recognized it.

Jay said to himself, "That looks just like lilo's house. This has got to be a dream and if it is, I can wake up."

Jay tried several different things to wake himself up but nothing worked.

Jay said to himself "I guess since I can't wake up from it, means it's real."

He then saw two people walk around from the front of the house and it was Lilo and stitch. They both walked over and lilo introduced herself and stitch him.

Jay said with a smile, "My name is Jay Barnes."

Lilo asked with a puzzled look, "How did you end up in our back yard?"

Jay asked Lilo with a serious look on his face, "Last thing I remember I was in a car wreck and a voice telling me he was giving me a new life.

Lilo asked, "Where exactly are you from."

Jay said to Lilo, "I'm from east Texas."

Lilo said, "You sure are a long ways from home."

Jay asked Lilo, "What is the date?"

Lilo replied, "It is February 25, 2011."

"What?" replied jay.

Lilo asked, "What's wrong?"

Jay said "my car wreck was two weeks ago."

Lilo said, "We will help you figure out how you ended up here.

Stitch asked Lilo, "Hey bojiboo why don't we take him inside to meet everyone else."

Lilo said to stitch, "remember your not supposed to talk and no is else is supposed to know that we are together."

Stitch said "oops sorry my bad."

Jay said, "you two are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Lilo said, "Yes but Jumba is the only one we told because if Nani knew she would flip out.

Jay said, "Don't worry I wont tell anyone."

Lilo said, "Ok thanks. Its just it would not be good if anyone found out aliens existed or if Nani knew we were together."

Jay asked "if you are trying to keep the experiments a secret, then what is with the cartoon shows and movies?"

Lilo said, "A cartoonist that works for Disney was on vacation here in 2001. He found out about us and he asked if he could draw us. We asked him why and he said that he was trying to find another idea for a movie. We decided to tell him the story of how stitch came to earth and about the other experiments. Told him need to think about it first And we needed to make a phone call. He gave us his number and told us to call him when made a decision."

Jay asked, "Who did you need to call?"

Lilo said, "Cobra bubbles."

Jay said, "Ok what did he say?"

Lilo said, "He told us to let him because it would be easier for the government to keep aliens a secret."

Jay asked, "Wait so the government knows about you and the experiments?"

Lilo said "yes. Have you ever heard of the Roswell alien thing?"

Jay said, "of course I have."

Lilo said, "The grand council woman was one of the aliens that were on that ship. She told the U.S. government the situation and told them to keep our existence secret. They agreed because they thought the earth was ready to know aliens existed yet."

Jay said, "This is pretty cool my two favorite Disney characters are real people."

Lilo said, "I didn't realize you were a fan of us."

Jay said, "I was eleven years old when the first movie came out."

Lilo said, "Well I was nine when it came out."

Jay said, "So you must be seventeen

Lilo said, "Let's go inside so he can meet everyone."

They walked in the house and Lilo said, "Hey I have someone I would like you all to meet."

Everyone introduced themselves, jay told them his story, and the whole room fell silent. First, one to break the silence was Jumba, "I would like to help you find out how you got here."

Jay said, "Thanks Jumba I would love for you to help me."

Nani said, "We would love it if you would be part of our ohana," everyone else even agreed.

Jay said, "Thank all of you so very much for accepting me so quickly."

Nani asked, "How old are you?"

"19" replied jay.

Nani said, "You are the same age I was when stitch came to earth.

Lilo turned to jay asking, "Do you want to meet all of the experiments."

Jay said, "Sure I would love to meet them in person."

They where walking down the driveway when jay dropped to his knees screaming in pain. It was so much pain that he passed out. Stitch ran in the house to get Jumba so he could take jay to the ship to find out what is wrong with him. Jumba ran tests on jay and right when he had finished jay woke up.

Jay sat up and asked, "Jumba what is wrong with me?"

Jumba replied saying, "You are turning into something just like one of my experiments.

Jay asked, "How is that happening?"

Jumba said, "It is experiment 629 that is causing it and that's how you must of got here."

Lilo said, "You made another evil experiment without asking me again."

Jumba said, "629 were not supposed to be evil. I had made him to temporally turn some one into an experiment for combat purposes but after I created him the effect ended up being a permanent one and he had the ability to take over the person also."

Lilo asked, "How did he end up in Texas?"

Jumba said, "I made him two weeks ago and I was going to dehydrate him and he tried to run away from me and he ran into the teleporter and then he was teleported.

Lilo asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Jumba said, "It wouldn't of helped. We had no way to find him unless he turned someone into an experiment."

Lilo yelled "whatever" and stormed out of the ship.

Jumba asked, "So you are fine with what is happening to you?"

Jay said, "well 629 explains the voice I heard and the answer is yes."

Jumba said "that's good to hear."

Jay turned to stitch and asked, "What do you think of having a new cousin?"

Stitch replied, "Welcome to the family."

Jumba asked, "Would you like to be asleep during your transformation, it will be even more painful then earlier?"

"How long will it take?" asked Jay.

"About 8 hours until you transformation would be complete" replied Jumba

"Ok put me out," said Jay.

Jumba injected him and then after 2 minutes jay was out cold. Jumba stayed in the ship to watch jay, while everyone else went on with their day. Lilo and stitch went and hung out with Angel and Rueben. Nani and pleakley cleaned the house. When it rolled around to the 7 ½ hrs jay's transformation began. His face became similar to stitches face. He started growing white fur on most his body, and grew blonde fur on his chest and around his mouth. Then his blonde hair he already had on his head spread down his neck and back and he grew a blonde and white wolfs tail. Next, His body shrunk from 5ft, 10in to the 3ft 9in.

Jumba looked at jay while he was transforming into an experiment and said, "I almost don't believe what I am seeing." Jumba had turned around in his chair to get his computer ready for when jay woke so they could figure out what powers he had gained from the transformation.

Jumba suddenly heard jay moving around on the bed and turned around to see jay was waking up.

Jumba walked over to the bed to check on jay and asked, "How are you felling?"

Jay sat up in the bed looking himself over and said to Jumba, "Beside the fact I have a completely different body now, I am felling pretty good."

Jay asked Jumba "Where is a mirror so I can see what I look like?"

Jumba left the room and got a door mirror out the closet. When came back he held it at the end of the bed.

Jay looked in the mirror and said, "I still have my blonde hair and my blue eyes."

Jumba then said, "I noticed that you are taller and bigger then 626."

Jay asked curiously "Do you think that I may be stronger than stitch?"

Jumba replied "Is possible and you probably have more powers also."

Jumba asked jay "Can I scan you to find out what powers you have?"

Jay answered "Yes."

Jumba said, "I also gave you an experiment number."

Jumba scanned jay and the computer loaded the data and said, "Experiment 630 powers are super strength greater than 626. Can shape shift into human or wolf form. Martial arts master, indestructible, telekinesis, energy blast, and multiple visions like 626. Has hidden powers and abilities that cant be identified at this time. Experiment has no evil programming and has it own will."

Jumba stared at the computer in amassment for a second and turned to jay and asked, "I didn't think you would be this powerful."

Jay asked, "What do you mean?"

Jumba said, "I didn't think 629 would do this well mixing DNA."

Jay said, "Ok, I see what you mean."

Jumba said "ok. Let's go and let 626 and little girl see what you look like."

Jay and Jumba left the ship and went in the house to find Lilo and stitch. When they walked in the door, they saw them sitting on the couch watching TV. Jay looks at them and asked, "What do you think of the new me?"

Lilo looked at jay and said "wow you look bigger and taller than stitch and where did the longer fur and the long bushy tail come from?"

Jay told Lilo "It has something to do with my powers because I can shape shift into a wolf and my human form. I am even stronger than stitch."

Jumba said to them "jays height comes from how tall he was before his body changed and it probabley has something to do with the fact he can change back to his human self.

Lilo asked jay "Do you have an experiment number?"

Jay said "Yes, its 630."

Stitch looked at jay and said, "I can still beat you in a fight."

Jay told stitch "I know you could because I don't know how to fight, so you would win anyways.

Nani came into the living room to tell everyone dinner was ready, saw jay, and said, "Why do you have longer fur down your back and have a long tail?"

Jay said "Well that's because I'm Part wolf."

Nani asked "How?"

Jay told her "Jumba said because he gave 629 some wolf DNA to use when he turns people into experiments."

Nani said, "Ok, well it is time for dinner."

Everyone sat down and Lilo asked, "Where is Pleakley?"

Nani said, "He went to a convention in Honolulu."

Lilo said "Ok" and started eating

Everyone sat quietly and ate and when every one was done eating they all cleaned up. Nani told Lilo that her and stitch needed to go to bed because she had school tomorrow.

Lilo told Nani "Ok we're going."

Jumba told jay "You need to go to bed also, we need test your powers tomorrow."

Jay asked Nani "Where do I sleep?"

Nani said "In lilo's room."

When jay got into lilo's room and saw both Lilo and Stitch sitting on her bed. He asked them "Nani lets you sleep in the same bed together?"

Lilo said "Yes. remember she don't know."

Jay said, "So I guess I get bottom bed."

Lilo turned off the light and said "Good night." everyone in the room fell asleep quickly except for jay because he was thinking about how different his life is now and much of an adventure it is going to be. After an hour, he finally fell asleep.

End of chapter 1

**This story is my first franfic so please give me some reviews so I can keep making the story better as I write it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 New relationship pt1

Jay was awaked by the smell of eggs and bacon, and the sound of Lilo and stitch going downstairs on the elevator. Jay got out of the bed groggily and walked over to the elevator. He looked down the elevator shaft and said, "I guess I am going to have to climb down."

After climbing down, Jay walked into the kitchen where everyone was sitting eating breakfast and said "Good morning everyone."

Lilo said, "Sorry jay we forgot to send the elevator back up."

Jay said, "Oh that's ok."

Jumba asked Jay "How did you sleep?"

Jay said after yawning "Pretty good, why you ask"

Jumba said with a smile "Oh, just seeing how you were adapting to your new body."

Jay said, "Oh thanks for asking."

Jumba said, "Your welcome."

jay said "Thank you for letting me live here since i can't go home."

Jumba said, "it is nothing. it's the least I could do. It's my fault you are an experiment anyways."

Stitch asked, "What do you mean you can't go home."

Jay said, "It would be too much on my parents if they found out what happened now."

Stitch said, "Ok that sound like a good idea."

Jay scraped all the contents of the plate that Nani had just place in front of him in his mouth and was about to eat the plate but stopped. He got up from the table, put his plate in the sink and sat back down in his chair.

Jumba asked, "Are you ready to go and test all of your powers with me and stitch."

Jay said "Sure"

The three of them went out side to begin the tests when Lilo left for school. Jumba started by asking jay to bring out all of his appendages. Jay asked "How many do I have?"

Jumba looked at his laptop and said "Same amount as stitch."

Jay said "Ok. How do I get them to come out?"

Stitch told jay "all you have to do is will it to happen."

Jay tried it and it worked the first try. He was completely amazed at the fact that he had four spikes on his back.

Stitch said "No fair you have four spikes"

Jumba said, "Sorry I miscounted that part. Now try your retractable claws in your feet."

Jay just made a simple thought about it and it worked the first try.

Jumba then said, "Lets try your super strength. Pick up that weight beside you, it is set to 3000 times your weight." jay picked it up with ease and put it back down. Jumba set it to 3500 and it was a little harder for jay. Jumba then set it 4000 and that was jays limit.

Jumba than said "Lets try to see how much you can lift with your telekinesis"

Jay easily lifted 3000 times his weight. Jumba turned it to 3500 so it was still light for jay. Jumba then set it to 3750 and jay stained to hold it in the air.

Jumba said, "we will test your other powers later."

Jay told Jumba "I can live with that."

Jumba said to jay, "I have a little surprise for you."

Jay asked, "What is the surprise."

Jumba said, "The surprise is since you have a driver's license, I am giving you the keys to the x-buggy."

Jay gave Jumba a hug and said, "Really you are awesome Jumba."

Jumba said, "Your welcome."

Jay asked Jumba "I thought the x-buggy was lilo's car."

Jumba said, "No I fixed up another car for her."

Jay asked Jumba "Where are my clothes?"

Jumba said, "They are in the laundry room clean and Nani is bringing home some old clothes of David's for you to try on tonight when she comes home from work."

Jay said "Thank."

Jumba said, "Make sure you are home for dinner.

Jay ran in the house, got his clothes and went into the bathroom to change into his human self. He is 5ft 10in, with short blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a burnt orange t-shirt, blue jeans and western boots. He brushed his teeth and then went upstairs to grab his wallet. He ran out the front door, down to the carport where the x-buggy was parked and drove into town. He parked near the movie theater and he started walking in front of the entrance to the theater. When he ran into a girl that stormed out of the theater saying, "I quit."

They both fell to the ground when they ran into each other and the first one to get up was jay and said, "I'm sorry I did not mean to run into you. Here let me help you up." When he helped her up, he almost forgot what he was doing when he looked at her face. She is about the same height as jay. She had long blonde hair, green eyes and the same skin tone as jay. Jay thought to him self "Man she is absolutely beautiful."

After jay had helped her up she said "no it was my fault, I shouldn't have stormed out of there like that and hi my name is Samantha Williams." after looking at jay she thought to herself "he sure is a cute guy."

Jay said, "My name is Jay Barnes."

Samantha asked, "Are you new around here because you rarely see someone in Hawaii wearing western boots and a longhorn shirt?"

Jay said, "Yes I just moved here."

Samantha said, "Well I moved here about a year ago."

Jay asked, "Since I just heard you say you quit when you were coming out of the theater. Do want to hang out with me if you're not busy?"

Samantha said, "I would love to hang out with you."

Jay asked, "Do you have any ideas of what we can do?"

Samantha said, "Let's go get some ice-cream."

Jay said, "Sounds good to me."

They both got in the x-buggy and drove down the street to the ice-cream shop and Samantha orders a chocolate cone and jay orders a cookies and cream cone. They both go find a booth and sit across from each other and jay asked, "Where are you originally from?"

Samantha said "Texas."

Jay said "me too."

Samantha asked jay "What part of Texas were you from?"

Jay said "East Texas."

Samantha said "Me too."

Jay asked, "Why did you move here?"

Samantha said, "My parents died in an accident a year and a half ago and I was their only child. After all of their funeral expenses and debts were paid, I got the 500 thousand dollars left from their life insurance. I decided to move here because I have always wanted to live in Hawaii."

Jay said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject."

Samantha said, "Its ok, you didn't know."

Jay thought to himself "I don't need to tell her exactly why I am here."

Samantha asked jay "What's your story?"

Jay said, "I have always wanted to live in Hawaii myself. I have been friends with someone on face book that lives here and I told her that I wanted to move out of my parent's house. She asked if I would like to live in Hawaii and if I wanted to, I could come live with them. I told her that I would love that and I took her up on the offer."

Samantha said "Wow that was pretty cool of her and her family."

They both sat and finished their ice cream and Samantha asked jay "Do you have a girl friend."

Jay said, "No, why do ask?"

Samantha said, "you are the cutest and nicest guy I have ever met. So what do you say to being my boyfriend."

Jay said, "I would love to be your boyfriend."

Samantha said, "You are the absolute best."

Jay said, "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Samantha said, "No, what do you have in mind?"

Jay asked, "Do you want to eat dinner with me and my friends."

Samantha said, "Sure I would love to."

They left the ice-cream shop and got in the x-buggy.

Jay asked Samantha "do you want me to take you to your house first, or do you want to go straight to my house?

Samantha said, "I just need 15 minutes to change clothes."

Jay drove Samantha to her house to change clothes. When she came back to the buggy she was wearing tight jeans a longhorn t-shirt and boots. When jay saw her, he was almost mesmerized by how beautiful she looked to him.

Jay looked at Samantha and said, "You can take the girl out of Texas but you take Texas out of the girl."

Samantha said, "You got that right."

Jay said, "All I know is babe you look absolutely gorgeous."

Samantha said, "You ready to go?"

Jay said "yes and they headed to lilo's house."

Jay thought to himself "I hope that Samantha doesn't get scared away."

Samantha looked over at jay and asked "what you thinking about?"

Jay said "oh nothing besides how beautiful you are."

Samantha said, "That is so sweet of you to say. Thank you." Samantha then leaned over and kissed jay on the cheek.

**I hope you all like how the story is making more since. As I go though each chapter you will notice that less things change. This Is my first fanfic. So please leave me review on how I can improve on the story. The story will start getting exciting soon, so please bare with me on the slower parts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been doing my best on my grammar in the story but if you see some noticeable mistakes. Feel free to point them out to me. In addition, if you have any ideas that might make my story better please feel free to toss them at me. It would be greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 3 new relationship pt2

Jay and Samantha pulled up to his house and he got out and walked around to the passenger side to help Samantha out of the buggy.

Jay said to Samantha, "Well this is it, so what do you think about it?"

Samantha said, "This is a pretty cool house; I particularly like the dome at the back of the house."

Jay said to Samantha, "Shall we go inside."

Jay led Samantha into the house to meet Jumba, Stitch and Lilo. When they got inside the first people, they saw was Lilo and stitch sitting on the couch cuddled up together watching TV.

Jay said to Lilo, "I brought a dinner guest."

Lilo said to jay, "Really who is it?"

Samantha introduced herself and Lilo said, "Hey I know you. You're that girl from the movie theater that gave me and stitch discounts on popcorn."

Samantha said to Lilo, "I remember both of you now."

Lilo asked Jay, "Why did you randomly bring someone home when just met them."

Jay said, "It turns out we both have a lot in common and we like each other, so we decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Lilo said to jay, "You've been home a day and you already have a girl friend."

Jay said to Samantha, "I am going to go get Jumba so he can meet you."

Jay got almost to the hallway and he all of a sudden turned into his experiment form. He then hears a thump on the floor and turns around to see Samantha passed out on the floor. He ran over to see if she was ok and when he saw that she was, he yelled for Jumba.

Jumba came into the room and asked, "What is so important to be bothering me?"

Jay said to Jumba, "This."

Jumba asked Jay, "What happened?"

Jay said to Jumba, "I was walking to your room to get you so you could meet Samantha but when I was almost in the hall, I somehow turned into my experiment form and that is when she passed out."

Jumba said to Jay, "Let's get her on the couch and when she wakes up you need to explain everything to her."

Jay asked Jumba, "What do I need to tell her?"

Jumba said to Jay, "You tell her you were originally human and that you were going to die, so I turned you into one of my genetic experiments. I will tell her everything else."

Jay said to Jumba, "No Jumba I have to tell her the whole truth or my and her relationship wont mean a thing if my life is a lie."

Jumba nodded his head and said to jay, "Ok, if that is your decision."

Jay smiled and said to Jumba, "Thank you Jumba."

Jay turned back into his human form and waited beside Samantha for her to wake up.

Samantha woke up and said, "Ouch my head."

Jay grabbed Samantha's hand as he asked her, "Are you ok?"

Samantha said to jay, "I think so, I just bumped my head."

Jay said to Samantha, "I am sorry I scared you like that."

Samantha said to jay, "No it's not your fault. Its just you look like someone in a dream I have been having lately."

Jay said to Samantha, "You aren't freaked out about me not being human?"

Samantha said, "Surprisingly no, since I started having that dream I have wished I could actually meet him. But it looks like I already have."

Jay said to Samantha, "Let me explain how I became like this."

Samantha said, "Sure."

Jay explained everything up to the point at where he and Samantha met. And she never once interrupted him the entire time.

When jay was finished, he asked Samantha, "Do you believe me?"

Samantha said to Jay, "Yes I believe you."

Jay said to Samantha, "Good I feel better when I'm not lying to you."

Samantha said to jay, "you don't have to hide the truth from me; I am a very open minded."

Jay asked Samantha, "Are you comfortable with me being in my experiment form?"

Samantha said, "I would love for you to be in that form, I think your even cuter that way then you already are?"

Jay said to Samantha "thanks babe, I haven't completely learned how to hold my form."

Jay changed into his experiment form right before Nani walked in the door from work. When she saw Samantha lying on the couch, she asked, "Ok, what did I miss this time."

Samantha said to Nani, "Hi I am jay's girlfriend Samantha."

Nani and Jumba at the same time said to Jay "WHAT? You have been here a day and already have a girlfriend."

Jay said, "Yes."

Nani asked jay, "So how did you meet her?"

Jay said, "Well we literally bumped into each other, we started talking, went to the ice-cream shop and we found out we have a lot in common and like each other."

Nani said, "Well I am glad you two met."

Jay said to Nani, "Don't worry about having to hide the truth about me from her because I already told her."

Nani said smiling, "That makes it easier on all of us and who is hungry."

Everybody said, "I am!"

Samantha sat down on the couch and said to jay, "Why don't we sit and watch TV together until dinner is ready."

Jay said to Samantha, "Whatever you want."

Jay sat beside Samantha on the couch for about 10 minutes and she pulled jay over to sit in her lap. She rapped her arms around his chest and he turned his head and looked at her. After about a minute, they gave each other a long kiss and then both said to each other, "I love you."

30 min later Nani said "everyone come to the table I almost have dinner ready."

Jay and Samantha sat beside each other at the and where staring deep into each others eyes and they where interrupted by Nani saying "ok you two love birds cut it out dinner is ready." jay and Samantha both turned red. You could see jay blush because his white fur was not dark like stitches. They all sat quietly as they ate and when they were done everyone cleaned up the table and the entire kitchen, while jay and stitch washed the dishes quickly using all four of their arms to make it faster. After they were all done cleaning, they all went to sit in the living room to talk.

Nani was the first to speak and asked Samantha, "So where are you originally from?"

Samantha said, "Funny thing about that is one of the things jay and I have in common is where we are from. We used to live six miles from each other and didn't know it."

Nani asked Samantha, "Are you serious?"

Samantha said to Nani, "As serious as I could possibly be."

Nani said to Samantha, "Maybe I should have paid attention to your t-shirt."

Jay said to Nani, "No duh Sherlock."

Nani said to jay, "You better watch it or you will sleep outside tonight."

Jay said to Nani, "You wouldn't dare."

Nani said to jay, "Try me and see what happens."

Stitch said to jay, "Not even I'm dumb enough to smart off to Nani like that."

Nani said to stitch, "I wouldn't be talking. How many times have I made you sleep outside because you made me mad?

Stitch said, "I lost count."

Nani said to stitch, "Exactly my point."

Samantha asked Nani, "Do you know of any places hiring?"

Nani said, "I am actually looking for an assistant for Mr. Jameson and I at the hotel.

Samantha said to Nani, "Really that would be the perfect job for me.

Nani asked Samantha "So when would you be able to start."

Samantha ran up to Nani, hugged her, and said, "Tomorrow."

Nani looked at Lilo and stitch and said, "Both of you need to get your baths and go to bed."

Samantha asked jay, "Why don't we go to my house, because I have something I would like to show you that I am pretty sure you will like."

Jay said to Samantha, "Sure just let me put some clothes on and change into my human form.

Samantha asked Nani, "Could you take me and jay to my house."

Nani asked, "How will jay get home."

Samantha said, "That is part of the surprise."

Nani said, "Ok." and they went to the car.

Nani dropped them off and Samantha told jay, "Follow me I have a surprise for you."

Jay followed Samantha around to the apartment complexes parking lot. Before they came around the corner of the building, Samantha got behind jay, covered his eyes, and led him to the surprise. When they got there, she uncovered his eyes and jay could not figure out what to say to her about what he saw. It was a black 2008 dodge charger srt8.

Samantha said to jay, "It was my dad's favorite car and I got it when he and mom died. I want you to have a key to it."

Jay asked Samantha, "Why would you do this for me?"

Samantha said to jay, "I know you are someone that would really appreciate a car like this."

Jay said to Samantha, "Then I know for a fact that your dad and I would have gotten along very well."

Samantha said to Jay, "I know you would have."

Jay asked Samantha, "Shouldn't you take me home so you can get ready for your new job tomorrow morning."

Samantha said to Jay, "You are driving the car back to your house because I am walking to work with the hotel only a block from here."

Jay kissed Samantha and said, "I have never loved someone like I love you right now."

Samantha said "I have never had anyone say that to me before."

Jay said, "that's because I love you more than anyone has ever loved you."

Samantha kissed jay and said, "I feel the same way about you and I have felt that way about anyone."

Samantha kissed jay again and said, "Good night, I will see you tomorrow."

Jay stood there thinking about the events of the last two days and he then finally got in the car and went home. When he got home, Jumba was sitting on the couch watching TV and jay walk in with a big smile on his face. He asked jay "what are you so happy about?"

Jay said to Jumba, "Samantha gave me a set of keys to her car and told me to take it home because she could walk to from her apartment.

Jumba asked Jay, "Really. What car is it?"

Jay said to Jumba, "It was her dads 2008 Dodge Charger SRT8."

Jumba said to Jay, "Well that is a pretty nice car for her to just give you keys to it."

Jay said to Jumba, "As long as I am with her I could care less about the car."

Jumba said to Jay, "That is good to hear."

Jay told Jumba good night and went upstairs to go to bed. When he got upstairs, he saw that Lilo and stitch were getting in bed. He change back into experiment form, took his clothes off, told Lilo and stitch good night and went to bed thinking about what awaits him in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**From this chapter on my character jay will be in his experiment form unless I say he is in another form. This chapter takes place six months after chapter 3. Jay and Samantha are both now 20 years old and Lilo and Stitch are both 18 years old.**

Chapter 4 Interesting Changes

6 months from the day, Jay and Samantha first met.

Lilo and Samantha were both in the living room watching TV while jay and stitch help Jumba build another upstairs bedroom for jay and Samantha. Samantha was kicked out of her apartment and Nani asked her to move in with them. So that was when Jumba decided to build another bedroom beside the other one he built for Lilo and Stitch.

Samantha asked Lilo "Have you noticed that jay and stitch have been act weird lately?"

Lilo said to Samantha "Like being aggressive to other guys outside of the family and being really protective."

Samantha said to Lilo "Yeah exactly what I mean."

Lilo asked Samantha "How long has jay been acting like that?"

Samantha said "It started right after you birthday."

Lilo said "Same with stitch."

Samantha said, "I wonder why they started at the same time?"

Lilo said, "I don't know but maybe Jumba would know."

Lilo and Samantha went to the ship because Lilo figured Jumba was having stitch and jay do all the work while he watched. They walked in the ship to find Jumba sitting at the computer looking at the plans for the new bedroom.

Lilo said to Jumba, "Hey Jumba, can Samantha and I talk to you for a minute.

Jumba said, "Sure of course you can. What is it that you need to talk about?"

Lilo said, "It's about jay and stitch."

Jumba asked, "What about them?"

Lilo said, "They have been acting weird lately."

Jumba said, "What do you mean?"

Lilo said, "When ever any other guys come near us they are aggressive toward them and almost attack them. They have also been overly protective of us to."

Jumba said "I was wondering when this would actually happen."

Lilo and Samantha both said, "You already knew."

Jumba said, "I knew it would happen but I had no idea when.

Lilo asked, "So what is wrong with them."

Jumba said, "You both might want to sit down for this."

Lilo and Samantha both said, "ok" and sat down.

Jumba started explaining it to them. He said, "Jay and Stitch's DNA are almost identical as to the alien animals that make all of Stitch's and most of Jay's DNA. The DNA strand that gives them their extra arms and the quills on their backs is where most of their animal instincts come from. That DNA strand comes from the Tiagan wolf and in its behavior is very similar to the earth wolf. The earth wolf mates for life and so does the Turonian wolf. But the Turonian wolf marks its mate by a bite mark on the neck."

Lilo asked, "So what are you trying to tell us."

Jumba said, "The Way they are acting is their mating instincts and the only way for them to be normal again is for them to bite you two.

As Jumba was about to speak again, he was interrupted by the computer beeping at him. Jumba turned around to read what it said. After he was done, he turned back to Lilo and Samantha with a look of concern.

Lilo asked Jumba "What is wrong?"

Jumba said, "It's about jay. When he bites the person, he picks as his mate, if her DNA is not already like his. Her DNA will change to be like his."

Lilo asked, "What does that mean?"

Jumba said, "That means Samantha would become just like jay if he were to bite her.

Samantha said "What?"

Lilo asked "Then what will happen if stitch bites me."

Jumba said "Nothing. It would just leave a mark on you neck."

Lilo said "Why not? I want to be able to live as long as stitch would."

Jumba said "It is most likely because of Jay's abilities to change forms is why his bite would change Samantha's DNA, but I could figure out how to make stitches bite have the same effect on you."

Lilo said, "That would be awesome. But why don't we just use 629 to change me?"

Jumba said "it is way to risky, who knows how you would turn out."

Lilo said "I understand."

Samantha said, "Wait a minute, this whole time you both knew Jay would outlive me and you never said a single word about it."

Lilo said, "We didn't want to remind stitch or tell you and jay something depressing like that."

Samantha said, "Ok I understand now."

Jumba said, "You both need to make sure this is something you both want because this is a bigger decision than marriage. Nether one of you would be able to be with any other men, because they would most likely get really hurt by Jay and Stitch."

Lilo said, "I want to be with stitch no mater what, but you have to figure out how to make me just like stitch."

Samantha said, "I want to because I love jay more then he probably knows, and want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Jumba said, "You two go get jay and stitch and tell them I would like to talk to both of them."

Samantha and Lilo left the ship to get their boyfriends and take them to the ship. When stitch and jay saw the two girls they both jumped down to see them. Jay kissed Samantha and stitch kissed Lilo.

Jay asked, "What made you decide to come out side to see us?"

Samantha said, "Lilo, Jumba and I have something we want to talk to you two about."

Jay and stitch both said "Ok."

When they walked into the ship and Jumba stood up and said "ok boys, come and take a seat I have something to talk to you two about." the boys sat down in the chairs in front of Jumba. Jumba continued, "You two may have noticed that you feel aggression toward other men when they get near Lilo and Samantha here lately. Am I correct?" they both said "yes." Jumba continued, "You have also noticed that you feel more protective than usual of the girls, right?" they both again said "Yes." Jumba rubbed both of their heads and said "well that is because both of you are growing up and there are certain things that come with it."

Jay said, "I understand us growing up but what do you mean by things coming with it?"

Stitch said, "I am wondering the same thing."

Jumba said "You both have instincts that somewhat influence your actions."

Jay asked, "What do you mean by instincts?"

Jumba said, "Most of your animal attributes comes from the Tiagan wolf. That's what gives you two your extra arms and quills."

Jay said "Jumba you still aren't explaining why we have been acting the way we have been lately."

Jumba said "You know how there are animals that mate for life, well you two are the same way."

Jay said, "Hold on a second. What are you telling us?"

Stitch said "What?"

Jumba said, "You two are going to keep getting more aggressive until you two mark your mates with a bite on the neck."

Jay said, "There is no way in hell that I will hurt Samantha like that."

Stitch said "I would rather go swim and drown, then hurt Lilo."

Jumba said, "Hold on you two, I'm still not finished telling you everything."

Jay said, "Then finish."

Jumba said "Jay you wouldn't be hurting Samantha but for a minute. When you bite her, she will change to have DNA almost identical to yours. That means she will live as long as you and be able to do everything you can."

Jay said "What? You mean to tell me Samantha would become a female version of me."

Jumba said "Petty much."

Stitch said "What about me and Lilo."

Jumba said, "I am already ahead of you on that. I found out about jay being able to do that just today. I am already working on a way for it to be possible for you to do the same thing to Lilo and you both have a human form just like Jay and Samantha.

Stitch said, "Really, you mean I would be able to be like Jay and do what a normal person does."

Jumba said, "Yes, all of you would be able to have alien abilities and act like you are no different than anyone else."

Stitch asked "But what about my aggression? Won't it keep getting worse?"

Jumba said, "Not fast enough that I can't give you that ability to change Lilo before it gets worse. Jay will get worse faster than you would because he is starting at a later age than you."

Jay asked, "What do you mean I will get worse?"

Jumba said, "The reason I am saying that is, because your body is at its full maturity and you just started being aggressive recently. Your instincts are most likely going to try to make up for the two years you didn't have that body."

Jay said, "I understand."

Samantha interrupted both Jay and Jumba before they could say anything else.

Samantha said, "What is your decision on the biting thing?"

Stitch said, "If it's what Lilo wants."

Jay said, "If it makes you happy. I will do it to."

Lilo said, "Yes of course I want you to."

Samantha said "Yes I want you to also, because I don't want to be with any one else but you."

Jumba said, "Ok now that we have that all settled I need to get to work on the formula for Stitch. So stitch and Lilo, you two are not to be biting each other until I am done or i will have come up with a different way turn you into an experiment."

Lilo said "Ok let us know when you need us." and Stitch and Lilo both left the ship."

Jay asked, "Is there anything else you need from Samantha or I.?"

Jumba said, "After you bite her you need to bring her back here so I can keep an eye on her."

Samantha asked Jumba "Is there somewhere private for us to go. I'm pretty sure Lilo and stitch are in the bedroom."

Jumba said, "You can use the bedroom here on the ship. It is sound proofed, so no one can here what is going on in there."

Jay said, "That will work perfectly for us."

Jay and Samantha went to the ships bedroom and shut the door. After Jumba was sure, they left the room he started working on the new abilities for Stitch. Jumba thought to himself, I am glad those four are happy but i hope it goes over well with Nani tomorrow.

**Please leave me reviews of what you think about my story or if you have any suggestions.**


End file.
